


Watching the Stars

by jetsam



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishimoto goes to watch Japan play in the Hokuto Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th round of blind_go. Thank you to aiwritingfic and macey_muse for the beta.

Kishimoto slipped into the back of the commentary room for the Hokuto Cup, thanking the helper for the program as he passed. It was true that he could have followed the game on the internet but he was well aware of his own level: both Touya and Shindou were now so far above him that he'd need the commentary if he was to understand what the games.

There were times when he wished that he had asked Touya for a game when he'd had the chance. These days, he was no longer at the same school and, even if he knew how to contact him, Touya was a pro and on a completely different level.

Looking around, he could see a number of familiar faces and was glad for the growth spurt that had hit shortly after he left the inseis. He had briefly considered wearing a baseball cap to hide his face before deciding that it would be both impolite and unnecessary to wear one indoors for such an insignificant reason.

"It's time," came the voice of the announcer. Clearly he was in the room with the players. "Lu Li 5-dan and Touya 3-dan, nigiri please."

Kishimoto allowed himself to slip into the familiarity of watching a game, scarcely registering Waya and Isumi's arrival. The commentator emerged quickly and focused almost entirely on the first board game. That was understandable, particularly given that it became apparent early on that it was Japan's best hope for a win. Hearing the explanations as the game developed was very different from studying the kifu, wondering what the reasoning behind each move was and whether the end result was the intended one or not.

The third board game ended as expected - a win for Chao Shi - though it was just a minor note before commentary could continue. It had been a good game, beyond anything he himself could manage, but at nowhere near the level of Touya's first board game against Lu Li. Both players were young; they'd have other opportunities to take centre stage.

He was as surprised as the rest when the assistant drew the commentator's attention to the second board, which had looked to be a lost cause earlier.

"Shindou-kun? Has he resigned yet or is he still holding on? What's happened?" the commentator said, moving across to focus on that screen. His eyes widened as he got a good look at it. "What…?"

Kishimoto looked at the board in amazement. He'd known that Shindou's potential was impressive, had known that Shindou had only started playing go a few years earlier and yet he'd never expected this kind of improvement under pressure. Shindou was fighting strongly with every move he made.

Touya's victory over Lu Li passed almost without mention as the commentator became caught up himself in the exchange of blows between Shindou and Wang Shi Chin on the second board. Kishimoto was attempting to count territory as it passed back and forth. As far as he could tell, Shindou was short but somehow getting closer and closer until there were only four moku between them. Many of the audience were on the edges of their seats now - Waya was practically wriggling where he sat.

When it came, the ending was almost anticlimactic. It had been too much to ask for Shindou to unseat an experienced pro in his first international match. At least Touya had taken the first board relatively comfortably: a walkover would have been embarrassing even if it had been predicted.

Kishimoto got up to leave as the commentator was finishing. He'd seen the games and followed them; there was no need to remain any longer, particularly as the China-Korea game held much less personal interest for him.

"Hey, wait a moment!" he heard as he made his way through the crowd. "I know you from somewhere."

He paused, turning around slowly. Perhaps it had been unrealistic to hope that he could come and go without speaking to anyone but he had hoped that it wouldn't be Waya, who had never managed to avoid accidentally rubbing Kishimoto's nose in his losses.

"Waya-kun, you are exactly as I remember," he said. That wasn't strictly true: to be fair, Waya had grown a few inches. Kishimoto struggled to conceal his satisfaction as he realised that Waya wasn't sure if it had been an insult or a compliment.

"Kishimoto-san, I hadn't expected to see you here," Isumi said, polite as ever. "I suppose you know Touya-kun from Kaio?"

"To a certain extent," Kishimoto said and couldn't resist a smile. "I was actually curious about Shindou's development. I'm pleased that my instinct to suggest he become an insei was correct."

There was a moment of silence. Apparently they thought that Shindou's appearance had been entirely spontaneous, despite his lack of a teacher.

"Congratulations on passing the pro exam, both of you." It was always important to observe the pleasantries.

"I… ah… thank you. Are you still playing?" Isumi managed. Apparently he was expecting the thirteen year old and not the high school student.

"Of course. Juggling playing with academic studies is a challenge sometimes with exams coming up but I like to stretch my mind. Excuse me, I'm expected at home."

He smiled at them - taking care that it wasn't a smirk - pushed his glasses up his nose and left, relishing the silence he left behind him. Perhaps he'd never be good enough to make it as a pro but at least he had more than one talent. Still, it looked like Touya and Shindou were doing well enough. Now he'd just have to wait until Mitani-kun made it into his school team for the next tournament. Kishimoto was quite enjoying watching his progress.


End file.
